Fistful of Collars
March 3, 2007 September 19, 2013 | writer = Scott Gimple Jorge R. Gutierrez | director = Dave Thomas | previous = Enter the Cuervo | next = Fool's Goal |season = 1}} Fistful of Collars 'is the second half of the 2nd episode of ''El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera. Plot Manny and Frida want the pricey new must-have item: LuxeBlades! They have no idea how they'll pay for these luxury techno-skates… until they stumble upon the idea of finding people's lost pets for the reward money. But soon Manny and Frida want more money for additional pricey stuff. They wind up traveling to Calavera, an impossibly tough town of banditos, to retrieve Taco, the lost dog of one of Miracle City's richest families. Episode Summary Manny is taking random objects out of a garbage can, while Frida is making something out of them. They're revealed to be roller skates and cardboard safety gear. Manny thinks they're great, as his dad says,"You don't need money to have fun." Manny and Frida start skating through Miracle City, and eventually crash. They spot an advertisement for brand new roller skates called LuxeBlades, and decide to make money for them. Frida is suddenly attacked by a weasel, whose owner comes to retrieve, and gives them money as a reward. The two realise they could earn money by returning lost pets to their owners. Manny, as El Tigre, rounds up every lost pet in no time, earning enough money for the LuxeBlades. As they have fun with them, another kid zooms by them in a new product, the Luxe Scooter. Characters *Manny Rivera/El Tigre *Frida Suárez Minor Characters *Taco *Policeman *Officer *Announcer (voiced) *English Maid *Scooter Kid *Dowager *Mr. and Mrs. Dineron *Junior *Calavera Banditos *Esteban Gallery The gallery for this episode can be found here. Transcript The transcript for this episode can be found here. Montage Scene *El Tigre and Frida returning lost pets in Miracle City. *El Tigre and Frida stealing and returning pets. Battles *El Tigre and Frida vs. Calavera Banditos *El Tigre vs. Esteban Trivia *The main villains were the Calavera bandits. *It introduces Frida's like for puppies. *The name of the episode is a spoof of A Fistful of Dollars, a 1964 spaghetti western movie, starring Clint Eastwood. Errors *'''Irony: Manny and Frida could've just returned the LuxeBlades and get a refund instead of stealing people's pets and then returning them to get money to buy the Luxe Scooter. *There were a lot of animation errors when Manny and Frida are skating. **When Manny and Frida skate down the hill, one of Frida's bracelets is missing. And in the same scene, Manny's hand clips through Frida's hair. **When Manny and Frida skate past the docter, Manny's belt is missing. **Frida's bracelets are also missing when Manny and Frida skate past the Bomba Squad. **When Manny and Frida skate past the police, Manny's eyebrows are missing. *At the beginning of the LuxeBlades commercial, Manny and Frida are nowhere near the billboard, but after the commercial, Manny and Frida are in front of the billboard. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1